


We both die tonight Penguin

by transnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I guess that’s kinda fluff?, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Very free inspiration from the book They Both Die At The End, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnygma/pseuds/transnygma
Summary: What would you do if it was your final day? Would you try to correct what went wrong? Would you try and make things right?





	We both die tonight Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> That’s an story I wrote and adapted to Oswald/Edward, I have no idea when this story takes place but I’d say S4, I hope you will enjoy

“We both die tonight Penguin.”

The words left The Riddler’s mouth as he was dropping his gun to the ground, giving his nemesis an occasion to renounce to whatever plan he had in mind. But Oswald was having none of it, his gun still buried deep into Edward’s shirt, they were so close he could even hear his heartbeat get faster and faster. 

“How can I be sure this is not another one of your plans Edward?”

“You can’t. None of us can. All we need is to trust each other.” 

Oh he despised those words. But Oswald abdicated, stepping back but keeping his gun pointed on the green man. Edward would have been the first one to shoot him down on that pier if he could, Penguin was just quicker than him. He could feel the rage pulse through his veins and slowly reach his brain, but he had to remain calm, to keep Edward away from whatever satisfaction he was trying to get from this game.

“Why kissing me if you die so soon?”

“Because _I love you_!”

The tables have turned, and as conflicted Penguin was trying to remain neutral, not let this information sink in. This was not true. The Riddler was playing with him. But what would he get from it? What would he get from confessing love? Edward’s brain was working fast, but this kind of reaction had no explanation, no following, nothing. The Riddler kept going, stepping closer to Oswald again.

“I love you Oswald. I have always. I have been stupid of hating you for killing Isabella, I did the exact same thing!” 

“Do not try and fool me or your last day might be shorter than expected.”

Edward’s hand slipped on Oswald, taking the gun off of his hand slowly as the Penguin remained confused. Why would he do that? Why would he step on his own pride for a simple trick? A tear rolled down his cheek as Edward pulled him in a hug, throwing the gun away from them as a proof of his loyalty.   
But the Penguin only merely let himself rest in those arms, seconds only after the beginning of their game, he walked off the pier, giving The Riddler a sign to follow him. If he had to do him something, he would do it in his back, in some filthy way, this was why he was exposing it to him, waiting for a reaction, a knife, a bullet, a kick, anything.   
But nothing, the two men sat in the car untouched, Edward giving his gun back to Oswald as he slipped his back in his pocket. 

“This is my last day Oswald. And I want to spend it with you.”

Oswald was not convinced, he saw Edward playing the falsely loving man one too many times, and was not going to let his guard down only because of a hug or an absence of wounds. 

“What do you want to do?”

The Riddler gave the address to the driver and crossed his legs to be able to face Oswald in the car. He started explaining his plan for the day. First, they would go and kill his father (if Edward was leaving there was no reason he was not doing it to), then Oswald would choose something to do, then they would go and get an ice cream at the fanciest restaurant in Gotham and they would see how much time they have left at this point. 

“Is this some kind of date?”

“No, this is our last wishes. Very different if you’d like to know my opinion.”

And the car took the way to Metropolis, leaving the two old friends some time to speak. Everything went so fast. In the morning both of them received the information that they would die at midnight, not because of an attack on them, but all of a sudden, like a robot with no more battery left, they would just die like we fall asleep. Edward’s first reaction was to get in touch with Oswald. While Oswald wrote his will, giving the Van Dahl manor to Martin, the money to Zsasz and the researches on plants of his father to Ivy. The two met on the pier of their worst nightmares, and while Oswald was getting ready to be killed by the man that still haunted his nightmares, Edward kissed him there. _Probably the reaction of the desperate man_ was thinking Oswald.

The murder of Nashton was pretty quick, just an affair of a little torture, and then a bullet in his brain and heart, the men were running out of time for some more festivities if you may.

Oswald chose to go and visit his parent’s graves, and it was as if Edward had planned it, he took lilies out of the trunk of the car and gave them to The Penguin as he was wondering where was the nearest flower shop.  
The graves were impeccable, Cobblepot hired men to specially clean those two tombstones, not wanting his parents to feel left behind when he was obliged to miss a visit because of a long day or because his life was threatened. He realised, as he was putting the flowers under his mother’s name, that this was the first time he ever came here with Edward. Well, he knew Edward already came here himself, but never did it with him. And at this thought he felt... betrayed. If only they found each other sooner he could have showed them to him sooner. He could have even introduced Edward to his father! What a waste.  
His hand instinctively grabbed Ed’s when he felt like tears were getting closer, and he held it tight, giving him the same courage Oswald gave to him before they entered the Nashton house. 

_It felt nice..._

Finding an overpriced ice cream in Gotham was less hard than Oswald could’ve thought, and as Edward was finishing his green mint ice cream, he chuckled to himself.

“Do you remember when you did that speech about _Pax Penguina_?”

“Yes of course I do. I ended my opening night yelling in Gordon’s arms and on the cover of every daily newspaper, not something quite easy to forget. Why the question?”

“Because I was still in ice at the time, and believe me, it was quite chilly.”

Oswald could not help but laugh at the pun of the other man. If he was going to spend the whole day with him, he should probably get ready for more of these. And riddles too. It was surprising he didn’t said one yet, he usually said something like 7 an hour. But Penguin chose not to focus on this and just spend some nice time with Edward, if he was not going to be the cause of his death, he might as well enjoy it.

It was now Oswald’s destination choice, but he had no idea, most of his ideas were based on the view that he had to say goodbye to people for his last day, but he already said his goodbyes to his parents and it was clear Edward was going to be there until the very end. 

“C’mon Ozzie, there must be one thing you have never done and wish you could?”

So this was how Edward was seeing the whole thing, as some kind of bucket list of unrealised things he had to do now or never. Well there was the thing, Oswald never actually lived with restraints. If he wanted something he was getting it, so Edward decided it would be his turn again. 

Worst decision of his life, if he could say that. Ed had the fabulous idea to go ice skating, and as Oswald was barely able to stand on his two feet, he now had to do it on ice! There was something soft about Edward telling him penguin facts every time he was catching him before he could break his nose on the glass, but it was not his thing, and he quickly ended waiting out of the ice, his elbows on the barrier as Edward was just spinning over and over, sometimes coming back to Oswald to make sure he was not getting cold. But who cares, they would be dead by tomorrow!  
Penguin took this time to think of where to go next, chasing quickly the things that would involve leaving Gotham, their time was counted and Edward clearly seemed to have at least ten things left to do. Maybe this is what he would do, just discover a little more about his tastes by following him through his dreams. 

_Maybe the Penguin was not cold because the smile on Ed’s face warmed his heart up a little._

After a stop at Edward’s place to change his clothes for something more comfortable than his green suit, the two men took the road of the suburbs of Gotham, in one of the places Oswald had rarely been. It was chic, but not too much to be a rich part of the town, it had the melancholy of a little New Orléans and it seemed like Edward was well known there. The man had a lot of secrets, but being an amateur of jazz was the last thing Oswald could have thought about.   
The two men entered some kind of little lounge where musicians were playing the same music that could be heard in the whole neighbourhood, the public was or dancing or listening with attention. Edward did both. First shyly listening, not confident in Oswald’s liking of this place. Sometimes throwing a little joke at the other man, testing his reactivity, and the chuckles he always had was enough for Edward.

“Would you like to dance with me Oswald?”

“Give me one good reason to do that?”

It was more of an amused banter than a real insult coming from the Penguin, he was slowly relaxing to Edward’s side, seeing this hidden side of him.

“If you don’t come with me you will never be able to see my marvellous dance skills.”

“Fair.”

The shortest battle Oswald had ever had. But he was not mad about giving the point to Edward this time. He was rather entertained. The green man took his hand and joined the rest of the people dancing, hiding between them and they danced. They weren’t the Penguin and the Riddler anymore, they were just Oswald and Edward, two men. Two friends. This jazz tempo was slow, giving Oswald the rest he needed for his wounded leg, and as he was slipping closer and closer from Edward, the other man did not seem to go faster, they were following each other’s rhythm, fuck the music, their partner was more important.  
Their dance finished with them dancing like teens dancing a slow, Oswald’s hands behind Edward’s neck and his cheek against his shoulder. 

_Ed was definitively a man of many secrets and talents..._

Even if they both wished the day would never end, the sun started to set down as they left the place, getting back in the car on their way to another destination, but Edward had nothing else he wanted, he was visibly floating on a cloud and if he had to die the next minute he would not mind it. They just decided on a common agreement to finish their day at the Van Dahl manor, looking at the sun getting down and the stars appearing in the garden.   
It was raining, but they still stayed there, Edward slowly taking possession of Oswald’s hand. He wanted to die with him, if he could not die for him. When their fingers finally intertwined, Edward rolled his head to the side to look at the other’s face.

“I regret a lot Oswald. I regret all of the things I’ve done to you. Sometimes I wish I could just turn back time to when you were at my apartment. When I asked you if you believe in fate...”

“I never answered to that question have I?”

Ed shook his head and Oswald left the stars to look at the man next to him, maybe for the first time. His eyes, his crooked nose, his lips. So much that he felt like he never actually looked at.

“I like the idea of fate. But being forced to follow a path and never being able to get out of it? Maybe not. If you are talking about fate guiding two lovers back together, then yes. I do. My mom used to tell me that you have only one true love, and when you find it, run to it. Fate works in the same way.”

Edward prepared to say something, thinking of a sentence to contradict Oswald, but he was taken by surprise by a kiss. The inexperienced but sweet kind of kiss. They slowly found each other’s rhythm like at the club, and when it was there, it was the best thing that ever happened to them. There was no fear anymore, just a deep trust in each other. Just this internal _Could it even get better?_

When the clock rang midnight, the men were already gone, their bodies again each other in a last hug, arms pulling each other in some kind of immortal promise of never letting go. The morning after, the Gotham newspaper was titled “Oswald Cobblepot dead, in a Romeo and Juliette like situation with his lover, Edward Nygma”


End file.
